


The Mortuary

by if_its_purple



Category: Girl in the Blue Coat - Monica Hesse
Genre: M/M, Narrative Intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_its_purple/pseuds/if_its_purple
Summary: “deleted Ollie/Willem chapter”
Relationships: Olivier Van de Kamp/Willem (Girl in the Blue Coat)
Kudos: 1





	The Mortuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugtato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugtato/gifts).



Ollie ran in the shadow of a new moon, afraid of being caught, afraid of losing Willem. The Schouwburg appeared on the horizon, the stench already strong enough to reveal the pain of its prisoners. Ollie’s footsteps clattered on the cobblestones as he rushed past closed stores; some locked, some boarded and burned. A dog barked distantly – every sound tore his mind apart with worry. A small light shone in the distance, then disappeared. He counted. It came back and disappeared again. Ollie rushed towards the light, unable to stop himself smiling. Willem crouched in a dense garden of shrubs, blood on his hands, gazing at the body in front of him. Ollie timed his footsteps to identify himself as he approached from behind, pulling Willem into a tight embrace. They clutched each other’s coats, smiling warmly in the dark. Ollie kissed Willem quickly and they pulled apart.

The body was shrouded by bushes, fear was etched into her face and the smell of decay was already beginning to steam off the gaping bullet hole. Ollie could hope that Bas has died peaceful, smiling as his heart froze, but here lay a reminder that he did not. Bas died scared, wounded, and alone.

“I couldn’t have just left her there.” Willem stuttered. “What are we going to do?”

Ollie looked up at Willem and, blinking the memories away, reached for the change of clothes on the grass.

“We’re taking it to the mortuary.”

Soon, they had created a makeshift stretcher with the discarded Gestapo uniform and begun their silent walking. After several minutes, Ollie nodded to signal that they had reached their destination. On that moonless night, the building was luminous. At least three rooms glowed against the obsidian sky – several people must have been awake inside. The house hadn’t fallen asleep yet; they would have to be careful not to disturb it. Creeping around to the back door, they haphazardly lowered the body near the stone steps.

The two boys stood in front of the wooden door. Willem’s thoughts flickered between the frozen limbs of the body and the warmth of Ollie’s hand in his. Ollie’s other hand fumbled with the keys, struggling to find the right one without allowing them to jangle. Only after gently pulling his hand from Willem’s and using it to push the door did he manage to force the key to turn. The lock clunked open and the door creaked, deafening in the midnight silence.

A large metal table shone under a light that flickered in the draft. Air fluttered curtains that covered open windows. The young girl’s head tilted sideways, a drop of blood escaping her stiff mouth to spatter on the tiled floor. Willem’s fingers flinched. They heaved the body onto the table and Willem moved to brush hair out of the girl’s face.

Something glinted in the corner of Ollie’s vision. It was a pistol – pointed at Willem. He threw himself in front of Willem, but the gun only moved to his own chest. Both boys froze, Ollie’s jaw stiffened and Willem’s heart beat erratically, their hands shaking as they held them in the air. Mr Kreuk saw the youth in their faces, the childlike fear in their eyes, but his gun did not move. Innocence was no longer an alibi. He saw the corpse with the large splatter of red on its blue coat; the gun was still pointed at Ollie’s chest. Death was of no consequence here. He saw the yellow star and Hanneke’s keychain and finally put the weapon down. Swapping the gun for a cloth, he moved forward and began to wipe blood off the girl’s face.

Ollie lowered his hands, muscles relaxing.

“You must be Mr Kreuk.” Ollie remarked as he gently removed the gleaming red coat from the body. Willem stood behind him, face regaining colour in the dim light.

“And you must be friends of Hanneke’s.” Mr Kreuk said. Willem stepped forward to help Ollie. “Sorry for the…” He gestured towards the gun.

“It’s perfectly reasonable to want to protect yourself and your family.” Willem said softly.

“I don’t have any family.” Mr Kreuk answered. Willem began to explain the number of lights they had seen turned on but was interrupted by Mr Kreuk repeating himself in a slightly louder tone. Ollie and Willem shared a glance – he may not have family, but other people lived in his home, or rather, _hid in his home_.

“I understand.” Willem said, “It’s important that we all look after each other in these times.” Still gazing upon the dead girl’s face, he closed her mouth and turned her head to face the ceiling.

When the body was cleansed of dry blood, and looked considerably more peaceful, Mr Kreuk ushered them to leave, reminding them that it was late, indicating that he would handle the rest himself.

“Thank you,” Ollie said, “If we can ever offer any assistance...”

Mr Kreuk nodded, “It seems we’re on the same side.” He looked over their shoulders, making sure all was silent, before waving them off. The boys turned to leave, it wouldn’t be long until the sun rose.


End file.
